Hasta El Final - Terry
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: La recatada belleza sureña Candy White era la perfecta novia inocente y ruborizada, no la novia abandonada. Pero después de encontrar aquel libro, decidió que ya estaba bien. Iba a demostrar que era lo bastante mujer para seducir al sexy Terry Grandchester … y nada de ruborizarse. Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Mis queridas amigas, esta historia es la ultima adaptación del libro seducción, ustedes ya conocen dos de las historias la 1ra. Todas Sus Fantasías con Terry, la 2da. Sueños Prohibidos con Albert y esta 3ra. Hasta el Final me gustaría compartirla y como ustedes saben siempre que adapto es conforme la personalidad de los personajes de Candy, van a pensar que estoy loca bueno si un poco, pero en esta ocasión no pude evitar adaptarla con estos dos guapos ya que los dos cuentan con lo suyo para ser perfectos para esta historia y dada mi disyuntiva aquí están, ósea que la encontraran con Albert y también la encontraran con Terry pero es la misma para que todas ustedes las puedan disfrutar con su galán preferido vale, espero les guste igual que a mi esta historia y la lean.

Summary: La recatada belleza sureña Candy White era la perfecta novia inocente y ruborizada, no la novia abandonada. Pero después de encontrar aquel libro, decidió que ya estaba bien. Iba a demostrar que era lo bastante mujer para seducir al sexy Terry Grandchester … y nada de ruborizarse. Adaptación.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Carly Phillips, este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Hasta el Final**

**Argumento**

Candy es una chica educada para ser una dama, presionada desde la infancia para cumplir las altas expectativas de sus millonarios y elitistas padres, ve como de la noche a la mañana se queda botada ya que su queridísimo novio Anthony la ha cambiado por una compañera del trabajo. Y lo que es peor, reconociendo que lo que siente y vive en su interior dista mucho de lo que en realidad quiere en la vida, se ha convertido en el modelo de hija de sus padres y no es capaz de ver su frustración y soledad hasta que el idiota de su novio la deja. ¿Podrá Candy convertirse en la mujer sueña ser? ¿Terry qué papel jugara en esto?

El encuentro con Terry Grandchester un piloto sexy y guapo que prefiere vivir de aventura en aventura ya que no quiere vivir la frustrante experiencia de su padre ni perder su amada libertad pero lo que él no sabe es que todo puede cambiar si acepta una aventura de un fin de semana con la chica rubia que conocerá en la famosa empresa encargada de eventos matrimoniales. ¿Podrá aceptar la proposición de Candy?


	2. Chapter 2

Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstenerse de leerlo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Carly Phillips, este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Hasta El Final**

**Capítulo 1**

Candy White echó un último vistazo a Divine Events. La mejor empresa organizadora de bodas de Chicago hacía honor a su nombre, pero nada tenía que ofrecer a quien acababa de ser rechazada.

Se detuvo junto a la mesa del vestíbulo y contempló el gran florero griego que tantas veces había visto. Las flores del paraíso, jacintos y hortensias creaban un dosel sobre la mesa. Candy pasó la mano por una colección de álbumes blancos con las fotos y catálogos de Divine Events, y entonces se fijó en un libro rojo forrado en piel.

La cortina de flores lo había ocultado a la vista hasta ahora, y Candy se detuvo, intrigada. A unos metros de distancia, la brisa de la calle parecía estar llamándola a su nueva vida. Junto a ella había dispuesto un cuenco de cristal lleno de golosinas.

Pero ni las chocolatinas más exquisitas ni el sabor de la libertad tentaban a Candy tanto como aquel libro.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que atraerla de ese modo aquel libro? Porque su vida estaba por los suelos y ansiaba que ocurriera algo, cualquier cosa, que cambiara su suerte. Y aquel libro rojo rezumaba secretos pecaminosos. Mientras estuviera sola en el vestíbulo no parecía haber razón para no hojear sus páginas prohibidas, de modo que se sentó en el sofá y tomó el libro en sus manos. No había ningún título en la tapa, pero el forro de piel resultó ser una cubierta protectora para un libro en rústica, grande y pesado. Intentó hojearlo, pero cada página había sido sellada, lo que avivó aún más su morbosa curiosidad. Se mordió el labio inferior y lo abrió en busca de la portada.

_Sexcapadas. Juegos secretos y aventuras salvajes para amantes atrevidos._

Oh, cielos…

Cerró el libro de golpe, sintiendo cómo el rubor cubría sus mejillas. Pero su educación sureña se impuso y miró alrededor con los ojos entornados. Se oían voces al fondo y en otras zonas de la tienda, pero no había nadie más en el vestíbulo.

Estaba sola, así que se permitió ir un poco más lejos. Con el corazón desbocado y la boca seca, leyó el título de la primera página sellada.

_Atarlo. Para mujeres a las que les guste tener el control._

Un hormigueo erótico estimuló sus sentidos, pero aquellas palabras la afectaban a otro nivel. Hacía mucho tiempo que Candy no tenía el control de nada, ni siquiera de su vida. Sí, había tenido un buen comienzo, pero nada más.

Antes de su visita a Divine Events para cancelar sus planes de boda, se había pasado por Victoria's Secret y había adquirido el camisón más atrevido y sexy que pudo encontrar. Lo siguiente fue la ropa. Se tiró de la blusa de seda que llevaba abotonada hasta el cuello y que la estaba haciendo sudar. Soltó un resoplido de frustración.

Su refinamiento sureño estaba tan arraigado que cualquier paso exigía ser minuciosamente pensado.

De ser la hija obediente a casi convertirse en la esposa sumisa, había vivido según las reglas que les inculcaron a ella y sus hermanas desde que nacieron. Sus padres ya tenían a un banquero y dos abogados como yernos, y Candy iba a añadir al tercer abogado al árbol genealógico. Candy se convertiría así en la hija perfecta, no en la oveja negra de la familia que todo lo hacía a su manera.

Su padre, el juez, se habría llevado una gran satisfacción si Candy hubiera celebrado la boda en el club de campo de Savannah. Su decisión había sido un motivo de gran decepción para la familia White.

También lo fue su traslado a Chicago un mes atrás, pero su novio había insistido en que se casaran y establecieran allí, en la ciudad donde lo habían nombrado socio principal del nuevo bufete. Candy había estado tan contenta por escapar de la opresión familiar que hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa. Y ahora tendría que arrojar la tercera bomba… Sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de reprimir una carcajada.

Hasta entonces, el incendio de Atlanta había sido el día más negro en la historia de la familia White.

Nacida y criada como una belleza sureña, Candy había sido formada para ser la novia afortunada. Pero en vez de eso había sido la novia plantada, lo cual no la molestaba tanto como debería, teniendo en cuenta que su misión en la vida sería clasificada ahora como un fracaso por sus seres queridos. Su madre se llevaría una particular decepción. María White hacía lo posible por ser una buena madre cuando sus hijas cumplían con sus expectativas sureñas, pero el desafío de Candy la convertiría en una mujer extraña y hostil.

Cuando se enteraran de la ruptura del compromiso, su familia quedaría desolada, pero Candy estaba agradecida de haberse librado de su novio, quien había sido una concesión más a las expectativas.

Debería estar destrozada, pero la cancelación de la boda y la marcha de su novio del apartamento que compartían en un rascacielos de Chicago le ofrecían una grata sensación de alivio… a pesar de la traición de Anthony. Ahora podía admitir que los dos se habían aprovechado mutuamente el uno del otro. Ella lo había escogido para complacer a su familia, sin importarle las carencias de la relación. Y él la había escogido por la posición de su padre en el mundo del derecho. Con todo, había sido Anthony quien primero se marchara. Candy estaba casi tentada de aplaudir su coraje.

Para sus padres sería otro trauma descubrir que Anthony se había hartado de los modales sureños de Candy mucho antes de abandonarla. Qué ironía que hubiera preferido a la abogada chillona y pegajosa a la que había contratado para trabajar con él. Candy sacudió la cabeza. No tenía derecho a pensar mal de una mujer que era lo bastante descarada para llevar minifaldas y usar un pintalabios oscuro y sensual. No cuando Candy quería parecerse más a ella. Quería ser libre. Libre de vestir la ropa que le gustase, no la ropa que la alta sociedad o su madre estimasen oportuna. Libre para emplear sus habilidades para las relaciones públicas en una carrera profesional, no sólo en obras de caridad. Y libre para elegir a un hombre sexy y atractivo sin tener que examinar sus credenciales y alcurnia. Pero en aquellos momentos, se conformaría con ser capaz de pensar por sí misma. La vida en Savannah la había ahogado, pero no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que se mudó a Chicago, un mes antes, y no lo había aceptado hasta ahora.

Pero ahora podía empezar una nueva vida. Esa rata miserable de Anthony le había dado la oportunidad, aunque de ella dependía tener el valor de aprovecharla.

_Sexcapadas_… Pasó la mano por la tapa de piel roja. Qué oportuno, pensó Candy, y tras mirar rápidamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que seguía estando sola, se desabrochó los botones superiores de la blusa de seda, revelando un sujetador rosa de encaje y el amplio escote que sus hermanas tanto envidiaban.

A continuación, se alborotó ligeramente los rizos, esperando dar el aspecto que su madre siempre asociaba con las mujeres guapas y tontas. Un vistazo al espejo de bolsillo se lo confirmó. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, y un toque de pintalabios añadió un poco más de sensualidad. Era difícil conseguir gran cosa cuando apenas se contaba con lo básico, pero tendría que conformarse hasta que pudiera comprar ropa nueva y atrevida con la que acompañar su nueva imagen y actitud.

Cuanto más se liberaba de sus grilletes externos, más valor sentía. Bajó la mirada. Las instrucciones del libro eran muy claras: ¡las lectoras debían arrancar una página y poner en práctica la fantasía que en ella se detallaba!

Las manos le temblaban y las palmas se le humedecieron. Volvió a mirar la página que supuestamente describía cómo atar a un hombre. Sí, realmente le gustaría atar a un hombre, ver un brillo de deseo en sus ojos y saber que sólo la deseaba a ella.

Y, de repente, no quiso esperar a que apareciera su hombre perfecto. Quería hacerse con las riendas de su vida ya. Antes de informar a su familia sobre la ruptura, quería dar el primer paso y afianzar su independencia… empezando con una aventura sin ningún tipo de lazo emocional.

Aquel pensamiento le provocó una oleada de deseo líquido por las venas, asegurándole que había tomado el camino correcto. Lo primero era hacerse con su fantasía. A pesar de su determinación, los genes sureños eran difíciles de obviar, y miró temerosamente a su alrededor para ver si alguien podía pillarla robando una página. No, seguía estando sola. Se recordó a sí misma que, después de aquel día, nunca más volvería a aquella tienda. Entonces hizo acopio de coraje y arrancó la página.

El desgarre resonó alto y claro en el vestíbulo vacío. Candy puso una mueca, pero cuando nadie apareció para reprenderla, dobló la hoja y se la metió en el bolso.

Ahora sólo necesitaba un hombre.

Las cosas que un hombre hacía por sus amigos, pensó Terry Grandchester irónicamente. Salió del probador de Divine Events, olvidándose del esmoquin y los complementos de padrino hasta la ceremonia del día siguiente. Aquella noche era la cena de ensayo y, gracias a Dios, los novios habían optado por la ropa informal.

Se frotó los ojos con los dedos, pero seguía teniendo la vista borrosa. Bueno, ¿qué podía esperar después de un vuelo nocturno desde San Francisco? Antes de llegar a casa había estado en un viaje bastante largo, como era normal en su trabajo de piloto para Connectivity Industries, una gran empresa de ordenadores. Su encargo más reciente había sido llevar al director general y a varios de los socios a París, lo que había supuesto una estancia en el Ritz y otros privilegios adicionales. Le encantaba su trabajo.

Habiendo crecido en un tugurio de San Francisco, se había prometido a sí mismo que acabaría saliendo de aquel agujero y que nunca volvería. Y lo había conseguido. Ahora tenía un apartamento en un rascacielos de Embarcadero, con una vista espectacular del Puente de la Bahía. Ver la ciudad desde la distancia le recordaba lo lejos que había llegado. Gracias a su perseverancia, había conseguido un trabajo que lo hacía viajar por todo el mundo y que estaba extraordinariamente bien pagado. Y los lujos que llevaban asociados tampoco estaban mal.

Los únicos inconvenientes eran el jet lag y la fatiga que sentía en esos momentos. No estaba de humor para obligaciones sociales, pero, como padrino de la boda, tenía que complacer a su amigo Stear, a quien había conocido en la academia de vuelo. Stear había decidido dejar la aviación e instalarse definitivamente con su mujer.

Terry soltó un resoplido, decepcionado con la decisión de su amigo, pero decidido a respetarla. Al igual que la madre de Terry, la novia de Stear no quería a un hombre que no estuviese en casa y que se ganara la vida viajando. Terry tenía la esperanza de que, a diferencia de su viejo, Stear no se consumiera por culpa del matrimonio. En fin…

Stear era un hombre adulto y sabía lo que estaba haciendo y dónde se estaba metiendo.

Pero ninguna mujer conseguiría jamás atar a Terry, ni con el matrimonio ni con ninguna otra relación que fuera más allá de una aventura pasional.

Y hacía mucho tiempo que no se permitía ninguna de esas aventuras. Sobre todo porque las mujeres afirmaban que podían conformarse con una sola noche, igual que afirmaban poder adaptarse al estilo de vida de Terry, y después, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban intentando cambiarlo y convencerlo de que lo que realmente quería era bajar de las alturas y refugiarse en el calor del hogar.

Y un cuerno.

A pesar de lo que sentía al respecto, había arreglado su horario para llegar a Chicago unos días antes de la boda, pero quería salir de aquel lugar sin perder un segundo más. Todas las flores y adornos blancos gritaban «boda» y lo hacían estremecer.

Se metió la camiseta por la cintura de los vaqueros y atravesó el vestíbulo hacia la salida. El sol que entraba por la puerta se reflejaba en los espejos, haciéndole entornar los ojos. Entonces se quedó de piedra, absolutamente fascinado.

La mujer era rubia, y él siempre había tenido debilidad por las rubias. Llevaba una blusa de seda que le recordó el tacto de la piel femenina. Y sus dedos se deslizaban sobre un libro rojo con una delicadeza exquisitamente erótica, intensificando el estremecimiento que le recorría el cuerpo. Y eso que ni siquiera le había visto el rostro.

No importaba. Si esa mujer estaba en Divine Events, o estaba a punto de casarse o era una dama de honor; es decir, que sería de las que intentaban hacerse con el ramo de la novia. Al menos eso era lo que sus hermanas y amigas afirmaban, y Terry se negaba a que nadie le echara el lazo. Sacudió la cabeza y soltó una carcajada.

Al oír su risa, la mujer levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

Atónita y aparentemente avergonzada, a juzgar por el rubor que cubría sus mejillas, retiró el libro de su regazo y lo colocó en la mesa.

Terry no supo qué lo intrigaba más, si el libro rojo, las mejillas coloradas… o ella.

Tenía unos ojos grandes y verdes en los que se intuían la tristeza y profundos secretos, una piel de porcelana y la figura más hermosa que él había visto en su vida.

Y ella no podía desviar la mirada.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que experimentara una reacción tan fuerte y visceral hacia una mujer. Tanto tiempo que decidió que valía la pena aventurarse un poco más.

Avanzó hasta el sofá y se sentó junto a ella, apoyando un brazo tras la cabeza de la mujer.

—Hola —la saludó, y se inclinó hacia ella. Una fragancia floral invadió sus sentidos y le provocó una erección instantánea. No tenía una reacción tan rápida desde que era un niño.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, rozándose el hombro con sus mechones rubios.

—Hola —respondió, batiendo las pestañas de un modo que denotaba falta de práctica y sensualidad al mismo tiempo. Añadido al sugerente acento sureño, el gesto disparó el deseo de Terry.

Bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, que descansaban sobre sus muslos. No llevaba anillo en ningún dedo, sólo una marca intrigante en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Todos los indicios hacían suponer que estaba soltera.

Uno a cero para él, pensó Terry.

—¿Qué hace una chica tan guapa como tú en un lugar como éste? —preguntó, escogiendo la vía de acercamiento más obvia que se le ocurrió.

Tal y como esperaba, ella puso los ojos en blanco y se echó a reír. Su risa tenía una ligera entonación de coquetería que a Terry le encantó.

—¿Dama de honor o estás planeando tu boda? —siguió él al no recibir respuesta.

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Intento cancelar una.

—¿Una boda?

—La mía —respondió ella, apartando la mirada.

Aquello lo pilló desprevenido. Ahora se explicaba el atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Estoy seguro de que ha sido decisión tuya —le dijo. ¿Qué hombre en sus cabales dejaría a una mujer como aquélla?

—Creo que me tomaré eso como un cumplido —dijo ella.

—Lo es.

Ella lo miró entonces a los ojos, y por primera vez su sonrisa iluminó todo su rostro. No había ni rastro de dolor, tristeza ni debilidad. Tan sólo una mujer seductora.

Siguiendo un impulso, Terry le tomó la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. La mujer abrió los labios en una mueca de sorpresa y batió las largas pestañas de sus ojos grandes y, si Terry no se equivocaba, ansioso. Recuperada del shock inicial, era obvio que le gustaba el tacto de su mano tanto como a él le gustaba el suyo.

Porque a Terry verdaderamente le gustaba. La piel de la mujer era tan suave como su voz y tan cálida como el deseo que lo obligaba a permanecer junto a ella.

—¿Fue idea tuya o de él? De anular la boda, me refiero.

—Suya —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Incluso aquel gesto cotidiano estaba impregnado de una delicadeza exquisita—. Pero nos ha hecho un favor a los dos. Aunque sea un mentiroso hijo de perra —masculló en voz baja.

—A mí me parece que estás mejor sin él.

—Dime algo que no sepa —replicó ella irónicamente, volviéndose hacia él—. ¿Y qué hace un hombre como tú en un sitio como éste? —una extraña sonrisa curvó sus labios—. ¿Eres el novio, el padrino o el criado?

—El padrino.

Ella lo recorrió descaradamente con la mirada, desde la punta de los zapatos hasta lo alto de la cabeza.

—Eso sí que me lo creo.

—Creo que me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Lo es. Y creo que deberías decirme lo que estás buscando —le dijo, bajando la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas.

Una vez más lo dejaba perplejo. Acostumbrado a llevar la iniciativa, Terry no supo cómo responder. Se sentía atraído por ella. La deseaba sexualmente. Ése había sido el comienzo. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que esa mujer estaba herida y, aunque su reacción lo desconcertara, quería aliviarle su dolor y oír otra vez su risa.

Quería volver a casa el domingo sabiendo que la había dejado con un recuerdo feliz.

Pero la única manera de describir su deseo era una aventura sin compromiso.

Su cuerpo estaba dispuesto y preparado desde que la vio. El único problema radicaba en que el estado de esa mujer era muy vulnerable y él no quería causarle más dolor. La decisión tenía que ser de ella.

Candy clavó la mirada en los ojos de aquel guapo desconocido de pelo negro y sintió que se derretía como el chocolate al sol. Su cara necesitaba un afeitado y sus ojos azules ardían de deseo. Era exactamente el tipo de hombre con el que ella fantaseaba para ejercer su independencia.

Sin embargo, por muy interesado que se hubiera mostrado al principio, y por muy descarado que hubiera sido al tomarla de la mano, ahora parecía dudoso.

—Deja que te lo ponga fácil —dijo ella, acercándose. Tomó aire en una profunda y temblorosa inspiración. Después de todo, nunca le había hecho una proposición a un hombre y todo aquello era muy repentino. Por mucho que quisiera olvidarse de su refinamiento sureño, no le vendría mal un poco de ese decoro tan anticuado.

—Acabo de salir de una mala experiencia y de momento no busco nada duradero. Pero sí quiero hacerme cargo de mi vida y quiero empezar ahora —se detuvo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. El corazón le latía desbocado sólo de mirarlo, y la respiración se le cortó cuando vio las llamas de deseo en las profundidades de sus penetrantes ojos—. Y quiero empezar contigo.

Él se llevó su mano a la boca y presionó los labios contra los nudillos. Una ola de calor líquido le lamió la piel a Candy.

—Te escucho —murmuró él, obviamente interesado.

Si con un simple beso en la mano podía provocarle ese calor, Candy se preguntó qué podría hacer con los labios y la lengua en otras partes de su cuerpo.

No podía creer que estuviera teniendo esos pensamientos con un hombre al que acababa de conocer, ni que estuvieran teniendo una conversación semejante. Pero ella había querido empezar su nueva vida justo en ese momento y el destino le había enviado a aquel hombre. No estaba dispuesta a rechazarlo.

—Sólo tengo este fin de semana, antes de volver a Georgia y darle la noticia de la ruptura a mi familia.

Él asintió con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

—Qué casualidad… Yo también tengo este fin de semana antes de volver a California. Salvo un par de compromisos formales que debo atender, puedo ser todo tuyo. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

Candy aferró el tirante del bolso con su mano libre. Dentro estaba la página doblada de su «sexcapada». ¿Estaría dispuesto aquel hombre a juegos de sumisión?

¿Lo estaría ella?

—Estoy cansada de ser una buena chica y de hacer siempre lo correcto.

—Quieres ser mala.

Ella asintió.

—Muy mala —respondió. Con manos temblorosas, abrió el bolso y sacó la hoja para ofrecérsela a… Parpadeó sorprendida—. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

Él miró la hoja y luego a ella, con sus azules ojos llenos de intriga y deseo.

—Bueno, si vas a atarme, creo que antes deberíamos presentarnos.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Carly Phillips, este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Hasta El Final**

**Capítulo 2**

—Candy White —dijo ella, ofreciéndole la mano para que se la estrechara. Era un gesto ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que él ya le había besado la piel y que sus pezones se marcaban a través del sujetador y la blusa.

—Terry Grandchester —dijo él con una sonrisa torcida—. Me parece absurdo que nos estrechemos las manos en una situación como ésta, ¿no crees?

Le había leído el pensamiento. Y sí, a ella también le parecía absurdo. Pero las presentaciones formales exigían un apretón de manos formal y Candy White había sido educada como una mujer decente.

—Demonios… —masculló, obligándose a expulsar la blasfemia desde el fondo de su garganta.

Él arqueó interrogativamente una ceja y Candy suspiró.

—Verás, soy una dama sureña en todos sus aspectos y quiero desprenderme de esa educación refinada, pero si sigo cayendo en ese comportamiento tan correcto, nunca tendré la aventura que quiero —explicó. Su pundonor le impediría salir de Divine Events con aquel hombre, ¡y lo que más deseaba era acabar en una cama con él!

—Sí, Candy, la tendrás —dijo él, tirando de ella para ponerla en pie.

Candy se estremeció por el modo tan seductor con que pronunciaba su nombre.

—Sólo tienes que recordar que hemos dejado muy atrás la fase de las presentaciones formales y no tendrás ningún problema —siguió él. Agitó la hoja de la «sexcapada» frente a los ojos de Candy antes de doblarla y metérsela en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros, que se ceñían tentadoramente a un perfecto trasero masculino—. Si quieres recuperarla, tendrás que venir por ella —añadió con una sugerente sonrisa.

Aquélla sí que era una idea emocionante, pero antes de que Candy pudiera responder, una voz los interrumpió.

—Hola —los saludó Linda Divine, propietaria de Divine Events, entrando en el vestíbulo—. ¿Puedo ayudaros?

—No, gracias, ya nos íbamos —dijo Candy, tomando la decisión por ambos.

Linda asintió.

—Muy bien. Ha empezado a llover. ¿Quieren que les pida un taxi?

Si Linda pensaba que había algo extraño en ellos, no lo demostró.

—¿Candy? —preguntó Terry, dejándole a ella la elección del transporte.

—Podemos tomar el tren. Mi apartamento está en Lincoln Park, junto a la estación DePaul —dijo. Y una de sus decisiones era ser más mundana y dejar de moverse en taxi cuando podía desplazarse en tren o autobús.

Linda se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieran. Iré a atender a otros clientes —se acercó a Candy y le dio un rápido abrazo—. Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? —se apartó y le estrechó la mano a Terry—.Te veré esta noche para la cena de ensayo.

Como el torbellino que era, Linda desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Candy.

—Siempre. He venido directamente desde el aeropuerto, así que tengo la bolsa en el guardarropa.

Fue por sus cosas, sin mostrar la menor vacilación ante la perspectiva de irse con ella. Candy tampoco lo dudaba, pero aun así tragó saliva.

Terry volvió con una bolsa de viaje en la mano y juntos se encaminaron hacia la salida. Él abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que ella saliese.

—Tú primero.

—Eres un cúmulo de contradicciones —dijo ella, riendo—. ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿El caballero que le abre la puerta a una dama o el hombre que está dispuesto a dejarme el control?

Él ladeó la cabeza, irradiando una seguridad total.

—Que me maten si lo sé, pero una cosa es segura… Gracias a esa fantasía tuya, al final del día habremos aprendido mucho más el uno del otro.

Y Candy tenía el presentimiento de que aprendería incluso más de sí misma.

Terry entró en el vestíbulo de un bloque de apartamentos de cristal y dejó escapar un silbido al contemplar la lujosa decoración.

—Esto sí que es lujo.

Candy esperó hasta llegar a los ascensores para volverse hacia él.

—Según la agencia inmobiliaria, Lincoln Park tiene más restaurantes por habitante que cualquier otro barrio de la ciudad. Puedo hacer una reserva en uno distinto para cada día de la semana y no repetir ninguno en una buena temporada.

—Parece el sueño de una mujer trabajadora.

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes.

—No soy una mujer trabajadora, así que no lo sé.

Entraron en el ascensor y las puertas se cerraron tras ellos. Terry apoyó una mano contra el espejo y acorraló a Candy entre su cuerpo y el rincón.

Así que ella no trabajaba…

—¿A qué te dedicas? —le preguntó.

Ella se encogió elegantemente de hombros.

—Presido comités de ayuda, recaudo dinero para obras benéficas… Cualquier cosa que hiciera feliz a mi familia y a mi novio. Y a cambio ellos se aseguraban de que fuera tratada como una princesa. Hasta que Anthony descubrió su doble moralidad. La misma que mi madre aceptó en mi padre —hizo un mohín con los labios—. No importa que la engañe mientras la trate bien… ¿Qué te parece ese código ético?

—El engaño nunca es justificable —dijo él con vehemencia. Ningún hombre debería hacer una promesa y romperla deliberadamente. Era algo que iba contra sus más profundas creencias. De una cosa estaba completamente seguro… Si aquella mujer fuera su esposa, él jamás se extraviaría.

—¿Estás diciendo que eres hombre de una sola mujer? —le preguntó ella.

Parecía que se tomaba a la ligera sus palabras, pero su expresión era de profunda gratitud.

—Estoy diciendo que si estuviera contigo, no habría nadie más —le apartó de la frente un mechón, mojado por la lluvia.

—Vaya, estupendo —murmuró ella, batiendo las pestañas en un gesto de evidente alivio.

A Terry no lo sorprendía que aquella belleza sureña hubiera sido educada en el lujo y la abundancia, todo lo contrario a él, ni que fuera una mujer mantenida por su ex novio o su familia. Las tradiciones sureñas eran difíciles de romper, y él no pensaba utilizarlas como arma arrojadiza, ya que ella no había conocido otra cosa.

Pero al mismo tiempo la admiraba por el valor que estaba demostrando para salir de su enclaustramiento educacional. Y agradecía que él fuera a desempeñar un papel activo en el intento tardío de aquella mujer por unirse a la revolución femenina. Incluso si sólo jugara un papel sexual. Especialmente si sólo era un papel sexual. El sexo era el mejor inicio de una nueva vida, y él tenía intención de darle una noche que nunca olvidara.

—Una aventura es una cosa, pero yo no quiero vivir con una doble moralidad ni estar con un hombre comprometido.

Terry se echó a reír, pensando en lo solitaria que había sido su vida últimamente.

—Te prometo que no estás invadiendo el territorio de nadie más.

Ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres de…? ¿De dónde has dicho que eras?

—No te lo he dicho. Pero soy de California, y a las mujeres de allí no les pasa nada, salvo que casi todas están buscando un compromiso.

Candy apoyó el hombro contra la pared del ascensor.

—¿Y eso te asusta?

—No es que me asuste. Es que me gusta mi vida tal cual es. Soy piloto, por lo que siempre estoy viajando por todo el mundo —se encogió de hombros—. Estar confinado en un sitio no es lo mío. A menos que sea como ahora. Contigo —le acarició la mejilla y vio cómo sus pupilas se dilataban por el ligero roce.

Acercó los labios a los suyos. El deseo de probarla era muy fuerte, pero no tanto como la necesidad de saber más de ella. El zumbido del ascensor era como un metrónomo que acompañaba la ferviente pasión que latía en su interior. De un momento a otro llegarían a su destino… Se apartó y pulsó el botón de parada del ascensor.

Si ella se sorprendió, no lo demostró.

—Me alegra saber que no estás engañando a nadie —dijo, pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior.

Ya fuera un gesto inconsciente o deliberadamente provocador, el resultado fue el mismo… Una corriente eléctrica que se concentró en la ingle de Terry.

—Jamás haría algo tan despreciable —dijo, intentando diferenciarse a sí mismo no sólo de su ex novio, sino también de las tradiciones que habían marcado su pasado.

—No todos los hombres piensan como tú, y deberían hacerlo —afirmó ella, recalcando su declaración con un pisotón en el suelo. Volvió a hacer un gesto provocador con los labios, y Terry tuvo que contenerse para no besarla con pasión desenfrenada. No estaba preparado. El tiempo apremiaba aún más sus respectivos deseos y ataría lo que pasara entre ellos fuera verdaderamente espectacular.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que exageras tu acento sureño cuando te enfadas?

Ella se puso colorada.

—Ésa es otra cosa que tengo que superar.

—Por mí no. Tu acento me excita todavía más —se acercó a ella hasta que sintió sus pezones endurecidos a través de la camisa de algodón.

—Eres tú quien me excita —dijo ella con el acento sureño más sensual que él había oído jamás. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos al tiempo que dejaba escapar una prolongada exhalación, que acabó en un jadeo espeso y sofocante.

La erección de Terry amenazó con romper los vaqueros. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para contenerse, porque, por mucho que la deseara, un ascensor no era el lugar adecuado.

—¿Sabes otra cosa? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué?

Ella le hundió los dedos en el pelo, acariciándole con las uñas la piel ultrasensible de la nuca y llevándolo a un límite insospechado de excitación.

Mientras, deslizó la otra mano hasta su trasero y palpó sus glúteos con golpecitos suaves.

—Cuando te dije que necesitaba tener el control, lo decía en serio.

Sin previo aviso, se apartó de él y agitó la hoja blanca de la «sexcapada» frente a sus ojos, igual que él había hecho antes con ella. Y maldito fuera si eso no avivó aún más su deseo.

Candy entró en su apartamento. Cielos, estaba muerta de calor y no por el bochorno veraniego. Las reacciones que Terry podía provocar en su cuerpo con una simple mirada o una simple caricia desafiaban la lógica. Pero la lógica no tenía nada que ver con la química. Él no estaba comprometido ni se relacionaba con mujeres que quisieran algo más que sexo. Y sexo era lo único que ella deseaba de Terry Grandchester, piloto de California, que saldría de su vida el domingo siguiente.

Un vistazo al reloj del vestíbulo mientras dejaba las llaves en el aparador le dijo que se acercaba la hora de cenar.

—¿Quieres comer o beber algo? —le preguntó. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó atónita al encontrárselo casi pegado a ella.

—Desde luego —respondió él en un susurro, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza y aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la pared, igual que había hecho en el ascensor. Sólo que esa vez estaban en la intimidad de su apartamento. No había peligro de que nadie los interrumpiera.

Con la mano libre le levantó la barbilla y acercó la boca a sus labios.

—Llevo queriendo probarte desde que te vi.

—No veo nada que pueda detenerte ahora —susurró ella. Y entonces, por haberse prometido a sí misma que mantendría el control, le tomó el rostro en sus manos y tiró de él hacia su boca.

Para ser dos desconocidos encajaron a la perfección, pensó Candy. Él la besó con una intensidad que corroboraba sus palabras anteriores. Ella había deseado a un hombre cuyos ojos ardieran de lujuria solo por ella, cuyos besos la hicieran temblar y cuyo cuerpo se retorciera por el deseo que ella le inspirara. Y lo había encontrado a él.

Terry hacía del beso un arte. Sus labios eran de una textura exquisita y su lengua se desenvolvía a la perfección. Sabía a menta y seductora virilidad, y una corriente de calor se arremolinó en el interior de Candy. Los pechos se le hincharon, los pezones se le endurecieron dolorosamente y una corriente de humedad le empapó la entrepierna.

Llevó los dedos desde sus mejillas sin afeitar hasta la nuca, donde descubrió un punto especialmente sensible para hacerlo gemir y conseguir que la apretara aún más contra la pared, haciéndole sentir la dureza de su erección. Y también descubrió que cuando él le mordisqueaba y succionaba el labio inferior, la espalda se le arqueaba involuntariamente y los pechos se aplastaban contra su torso robusto.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció de pie, de espaldas contra la pared, perdida en el placer subliminal de un beso, pero las sensaciones eróticas siguieron creciendo en su interior como una espiral de fuego. Y cuando él interrumpió el beso, ya había llegado a la conclusión de que no era ella quien ejercería el control. Tendría que saltar sin paracaídas y esperar que el peligro potencial de aquel vuelo glorioso mereciera la pena.

Él apoyó la cabeza contra la suya, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Creo que me vendría bien una copa. Ella se obligó a llenarse los pulmones de aire.

—Por supuesto. Vamos a ver qué tengo.

Se escabulló por debajo de su brazo y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Abrió la nevera y examinó su escaso contenido. Tenía que ir a la compras.

—Puedo ofrecerte una copa de vino blanco o… —se arrodilló para examinar la bandeja inferior—. Hay un pack de cervezas que dejó mi ex.

—Una cerveza estaría bien. Y no hace falta que me traigas un vaso. Vamos a pasar por alto las comodidades —dijo, dejando muy clara su doble intención.

Cuando se juntaban eran combustible puro, y no había la menor finura ni delicadeza en lo que pretendían. Candy se alegró. El corazón le latía con entusiasmo y quería demostrar con aquella experiencia la clase de mujer que podía ser.

—Ponte cómodo —le dijo mientras sacaba dos botellas. Le encantaba usar su acento sureño sin el menor escrúpulo, sabiendo que a Terry le gustaba.

Cuando volvió al salón, lo encontró sentado en el sofá de cuero. Se había quitado los zapatos y tenía el control remoto a distancia en la mano.

—Parece que el vídeo estaba encendido —dijo él—. ¿Hay algo que merezca la pena ver?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Normalmente veo la televisión en el dormitorio, pero a Anthony le gustaba ver películas con sus amigos cuando yo estaba fuera en alguna obra benéfica —lo cual era bastante a menudo.

Poco después de llegar a Chicago, su novio le había dado una lista de organizaciones a las que su bufete estaba planeando prestar ayuda voluntaria, y le había sugerido que empezara a recaudar fondos inmediatamente. Aunque había justificado su razonamiento alegando que eso la ayudaría a hacer amigos, Candy se daba cuenta ahora de que lo que realmente buscaba eran noches libres para jugar con sus amiguitas.

Apartó aquel recuerdo y se sentó junto al hombre que iba a ser su amante durante el fin de semana, guardando una distancia respetable. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en su próximo movimiento, él la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella.

—La próxima vez no esperes que te lo pida —le dijo con voz áspera y los ojos brillantes.

Quería tenerla cerca, descubrió Candy. Al haber estado pensando en Anthony, había vuelto a adoptar su actitud prudente y recatada. Pero ahora estaba con Terry, y a él le gustaba que fuera atrevida.

—¿Para qué clase de obras benéficas colaboras? —le preguntó, pulsando el botón de rebobinado en el control remoto.

Ella enroscó las piernas en el sofá y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

—No quiero aburrirte con detalles.

Él la miró ofendido.

—Si no quisiera saberlo, no te lo preguntaría.

Ella asintió, aceptando su argumento.

—El bufete de Anthony ofrece asesoramiento legal gratuito a una residencia de mujeres y a muchas de sus residentes. Empleo mis habilidades sociales para recaudar dinero para la causa. Es la única clase de trabajo que hacía en casa y que quería continuar aquí, en algún centro de juventud.

Una cálida sonrisa de aprobación curvó los labios de Terry.

—Ya había supuesto que tenías un gran corazón. Me alegro de que me lo hayas demostrado.

—Con halagos no llegarás a ninguna parte —le dijo ella. No quería mentiras ni ampulosos cumplidos. Lo que más le gustaba de Terry era su actitud sensata y realista. No necesitaba que la adulara como si ella fuera su perrita bien entrenada.

Como había hecho Anthony.

—Ya he llegado a donde quería… Contigo. Y me gusta lo que quieres hacer. No te imaginas cuánta gente necesita tus habilidades.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que lo sé. De lo contrario no malgastaría mí tiempo recaudando dinero para ellos —dijo, cansada de oír las mismas palabras que Anthony había empleado para animarla a realizar labores sociales… y con las que se beneficiaba a él mismo en primer lugar.

Pero a Candy le importaba un bledo si el bufete de Anthony se beneficiaba de sus esfuerzos o si éstos ayudaban a Anthony en su ascenso profesional. Tal vez hubiera estado guiada por su familia y hubiera tomado el camino que se esperaba de ella, pero se había mantenido firme y había elegido ayudar a quienes más lo necesitaban.

—No te lo tomes al pie de la letra —dijo él en tono dolido—. Y si digo que hay muchas mujeres o niños que te necesitan, lo digo por propia experiencia. Un orfanato donde yo estuve de niño tuvo que cerrar por falta de fondos. A nadie le importaba lo más mínimo que a los niños los que echaran a la calle para que se convirtieran en drogadictos o delincuentes.

Su revelación la dejó perpleja, porque hasta ese momento nada sabía de la infancia de aquel hombre tan seguro de sí mismo, y se alegró de que le estuviera ofreciendo algunos detalles.

A su lado el cuerpo de Terry se tensó, creando una barrera invisible entre ellos.

Candy sintió una pesada carga de culpa en los hombros por haberlo malinterpretado.

—Lo siento. Es que soy muy susceptible por mi falta de experiencia laboral.

Pensaba que estabas siendo paternalista conmigo, como…

—No soy como Anthony —dijo él, recordándole algo que ella ya sabía.

Candy suspiró, esperando no haber arruinado la oportunidad antes incluso de haber empezado.

—¿Podemos dar marcha atrás y empezar de nuevo? —le preguntó. Quería volver a la naturalidad que habían compartido y a las chispas sexuales que habían prendido antes de que empezaran inadvertidamente a indagar en sus respectivas vidas.

Él se echó a reír, aliviando la tensión y Candy dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Yo ya lo he hecho —dijo él y como si quisiera corroborarlo, apuntó con el control al televisor y pulsó el play—. Vamos a ver qué película nos ha dejado Dagwood.

Candy se rió por el pseudónimo con que Terry se refería a su ex novio.

—Soy fan de la serie Hechizada.

Terry sonrió.

—Si tu Anthony se parece al Darren de la serie, Endora no se equivocaba.

Candy no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Terry parecía haberle colgado una etiqueta a su ex. Y en cuanto a la película, no se imaginaba qué clase de película habría elegido Anthony. Ni siquiera sabía nada de sus gustos televisivos. Sabía que prefería el vino seco al afrutado y su bebida favorita era el champán. Casi toda su relación se había basado en lo superficial. Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía suerte de ser independiente al fin. Y más suerte aún por estar con Terry.

Se acurrucó contra él, quien la rodeó con un brazo y dejó el control en la mesa para cambiarlo por la cerveza. Una música que no reconoció empezó a sonar por los altavoces, y unos créditos a los que no prestó atención aparecieron en la pantalla.

—¿Quieres un sorbo? —le ofreció él.

—Claro —respondió ella. Hizo ademán de agarrar su propia botella, pero él le tendió la suya.

Candy llevó los labios al extremo de la botella y dejó que él vertiese lentamente la cerveza en su boca. El borde de la botella estaba cálido por la boca de Terry, y el sabor a cebada mezclado con el calor le resultó una combinación deliciosamente erótica.

De pronto, la cerveza se le derramó por la barbilla y él tuvo que retirar la botella para que Candy pudiera tragar.

Ella se echó a reír por el desastre y levantó la mano para limpiarse la cara, pero él se la detuvo a mitad de camino y se inclinó hacia delante para besarla. Con la lengua le limpió la cerveza de la boca y alrededores, al tiempo que la excitaba.

Candy no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que hiciera el tonto con un hombre de esa manera. Se sintió llena de entusiasmo. Reptó hacia arriba y se colocó encima de él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo en toda su longitud. El recuerdo de lo mucho que quería tener el control cruzó su mente, al tiempo que la fantasía del libro rojo la tentaba con provocativas posibilidades. Él entrelazó las manos en sus cabellos y un gruñido de placer retumbó en su pecho, reverberando a través de Candy y convirtiendo sus pezones en dos puntas dolorosamente endurecidas.

Necesitaba tocarlo, sentir sus manos rodeándola y masajeándole los pechos. Nunca le había pedido a un hombre lo que quería. Nunca había tenido el valor de expresar con palabras su deseo. Tal vez ya fuese hora de hacerlo.

—Dámelo todo, cariño —una voz ronca y femenina articuló los pensamientos de Candy.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? —preguntó ella, levantando la cabeza.

—Parece que a Dagwood le gusta el porno — dijo él, señalando la televisión.

Candy se giró y vio a una pareja en un sofá. Las semejanzas con Terry y ella eran grandes, desde el pelo negro y largo del hombre hasta los cabellos rubios de la mujer. Pero, a diferencia de Terry y Candy, la pareja estaba completamente desnuda, y, a diferencia de Candy, la mujer no estaba en absoluto acobardada por su propia sexualidad ni deseo. Como tampoco lo estaba el hombre.

—¿Alguna vez has visto una de éstas? —le preguntó Terry, rodeándola con los brazos y extendiendo las manos bajo la blusa.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No sabía si se sentía más avergonzada, horrorizada… o secretamente intrigada.

—¿Quieres que la apague? —le sugirió él, posiblemente en deferencia a la delicada sensibilidad de Candy.

—No —respondió ella suavemente. Porque empezaba a darse cuenta de que no era tan delicada como una vez había creído. Después de todo, había llevado a Terry a su apartamento y ahora estaba viendo cómo la mujer de la pantalla interpretaba sus fantasías. La mujer ejercía el control al orquestar los movimientos y posturas de ambos, con el claro objetivo de intensificar al máximo su propio placer. La sorpresa inicial al descubrir los gustos de su ex novio dio paso al asombro por comprobar que aquello la excitaba.

**Continuara…**

Queridas amigas LizCarter, Diana, Shareli Grandchester, Samantha, , Edeny Grandchester, .9828 mil gracias por sus mensajes y por seguirme en esta nueva aventura y a las que leen anónimamente gracias.

Hermosa Shareli Grandchester tienes razón muchas veces las personas nos dejamos manejar por la familia y vivimos de apariencias aceptando cosas que no nos gustan, además no nos permiten ser nosotros mismos, pero por desgracia esta vida está llena de hipocresía, prejuicios y conveniencias, lo importante es ser uno mismo sin afectar a los demás aunque nunca les daremos gusto y el engaño es lo más nefasto y deja marcas. (jaja con lo referente a Albert no es incesto solo la tia Elroy era una Andrew todos los demás eran adoptados **;P**) cuidate mucho un abrazo.

**Nota ya esta en línea Fiesta Privada con Albert y Pasiones Encadenadas con Terry espero las lean y me den su opinión.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Carly Phillips, este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Hasta El Final**

**Capítulo 3**

Su hermosa sureña estaba excitada. Ya lo estaba antes de la película, pero ahora… Ahora, tendida sobre él, veía cómo una pareja lo estaba haciendo en la televisión. Terry sonrió.

El jet lag se había esfumado, especialmente desde que ella cambiara de postura y se sentara con la pelvis firmemente encajada sobre su ingle. Tal vez no la conociera muy bien, pero sabía que aquella experiencia era nueva para ella. Iría despacio, tanto como ella necesitara, pero el instinto le decía que una vez que Candy se pusiera en marcha, ni ella ni la «sexcapada» podrían ir despacio.

Deslizó las manos en torno a su cintura, resbalando los dedos contra su piel suave. Pero ella no lo había mirado a los ojos desde que descubriera lo que salía en la pantalla.

—No hay nada malo en excitarse con una película.

—Nunca me ha parecido algo decente —dijo ella. De nuevo hablaba con un acento más marcado de lo normal, lo que delataba sus nervios. Terry se echó a reír.

—Tampoco lo es cazar a un hombre en una agencia de bodas, cariño, y aquí estamos. Deberíamos aprovecharnos, ¿no crees?

—Sí, lo creo —respondió ella. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrío, volviendo a ser la mujer que había llevado a Terry a casa.

—Entonces vamos a olvidarnos de la decencia —dijo él, y para enfatizarlo la agarró con fuerza y empujó la pelvis hacia arriba, intensificando el contacto y el placer del roce.

Tenía el cuerpo tensionado por la excitación, y los gemidos que salían del televisor sólo serían para inflamar su deseo. Y cuando Candy se unió al coro con un largo suspiro de deleite, Terry casi eyaculó en los vaqueros.

—Eso no ha sido nada decente, cariño —le dijo, imitando su acento al tiempo que le dedicaba un guiño malicioso.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, alborotando su negra melena alrededor de su rostro acalorado.

—Creo que me gusta ser mala —murmuró. El deseo empañaba sus ojos. De repente, pillándolo por sorpresa, enganchó los dedos en el cinto de los vaqueros y apretó fuertemente los cuerpos.

Él no tuvo que tocarla para saber que si la penetraba la encontraría resbaladiza, húmeda y ardiente… sólo por él. Igual que él estaba duro como una piedra sólo por ella.

La fricción de los vaqueros contra su erección no alivió para nada su creciente necesidad. Sobre él, aquella sexy amazona lo montaba frenéticamente, capturando su pene entre los muslos y llevándolos a un punto elevado del placer, a la auténtica locura.

Una ola tras otra de éxtasis azotaba su cuerpo sin descanso, entrecortándole la respiración y acercándolo más y más al límite. Estaba más allá de la lógica y la razón, pero apretó los dientes y consiguió reprimirse, dejando que ella alcanzara antes el orgasmo. Y cuando así fue, se obligó a abrir los ojos y vio cómo ella se deshacía en un arrebato de gloria pura. El cuerpo de Candy se estremeció, sus muslos se tensaron, sus caderas rotaron y su pelvis se presionó contra la erección de Terry, disfrutando de cada espasmo hasta que quedó saciada y se desplomó contra su pecho, flácida, exhausta y jadeante.

—Dios mío, Terry… ha sido increíble.

—¿Algo que decir sobre tener el control?

—Oh, sí —respondió ella, calentándole el cuello con su aliento—. Y también sobre perderlo.

Él no podía estar más de acuerdo. Apretó la mandíbula por la presión de los vaqueros.

—¿Crees que estás lista para más?

Ella levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—No veo por qué no —dijo, y se apartó rápidamente de él—. Enseguida vuelvo —desapareció en otra habitación y volvió a los pocos segundos con un envoltorio en la mano—. Anthony siempre estaba preparado —explicó, arrojándole el preservativo sobre el pecho—. Nunca pensé que fueran a ser de utilidad después de que él se marchara, pero… —hizo un gesto de desagrado con los labios, pensativa.

—¿Qué? —la animó él. Por un momento la curiosidad pudo con el deseo.

—Pero tampoco sirvieron de mucho cuando él vivía aquí. Siempre estaba cansado —frunció el ceño—. Supongo que eso es lo que ocurre cuando gastas todas tus energías con otra mujer —se colocó las manos en las caderas, lo que empujó hacia delante sus pechos e hizo que los pezones se le marcaran en la blusa de seda.

—Ven aquí —ordenó él, y ella saltó a su regazo y recuperó la postura original.

Terry había pensado en quitarse los pantalones e introducirse en ella para sofocar la necesidad que recorría sus venas. Pero ahora que la tenía sobre él, quería más.

Quería probarla, saborearla y devorarla. Se había recostado contra el brazo del sofá y ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Aprovechándose, se levanto ligeramente y la agarró de la blusa para tirar de ella. Sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, acercó los labios a uno de sus pechos. Ella tuvo tiempo de negarse, pero no lo hizo y él cerró la boca en torno al pezón hinchado, succionándolo a través de la seda.

Candy dejó escapar un jadeo.

—Me estás matando.

—Espero que no —murmuró él, y con un fuerte tirón le abrió la blusa, dejando a la vista sus pechos cubiertos por una fina capa de encaje.

Candy ahogó un gemido de asombro ante aquella muestra de dominación masculina. Por un lado estaba asustada, pero por otro estaba encantada por el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos. Había deseado que un hombre se volviera loco de deseo por ella, y parecía que al fin lo había encontrado.

—No tengas miedo —le dijo él con voz grave y profunda. En su mirada ardía el deseo que ella tanto había anhelado.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—No lo tengo. Estoy…

—¿Excitada? —preguntó él con una sonrisa irónica y a la vez complacida.

Ella asintió.

—Esa es la palabra, pero no olvides que ésta es mi fantasía —le recordó, pero en el fondo sabía que los juegos de sumisión podían esperar. Se permitiría experimentar el control de Terry y luego tomaría ella la iniciativa.

Mientras tanto, Terry permanecía con las manos pegadas a los costados y ella tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Sintiéndose cada vez más atrevida, se desabrochó el cierre frontal del sujetador y expuso sus pechos al aire fresco y a la mirada ardiente de Terry. A continuación, lo agarró por las muñecas y le colocó las palmas sobre sus pechos. Al primer contacto de sus manos fuertes y cálidas sobre la carne suave, los pezones se le solidificaron en pequeños guijarros y una corriente de deseo líquido le empapó la entrepierna. La espiral de pasión volvía a crecer en su interior. Aquel hombre le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado.

Él cerró los ojos y emitió un débil gruñido, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento por tocarla.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —le preguntó ella, frustrada.

—Instrucciones, cariño. Has dicho que es tu fantasía.

Sí, lo había dicho, pero le gustaba el lado agresivo que había visto en Terry.

Mientras tanto, el preservativo seguía en su pecho, donde ella lo había dejado antes.

—He cambiado de idea —dijo, asegurándose de que él comprendía sus reglas—

. Ahora quiero… —se interrumpió, pues no sabía cómo expresar sus necesidades sexuales.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Dilo —la apremió—. Cualquier cosa que quieras, dímela —su cuerpo estaba rígido y excitado, sólidamente masculino, esperando a que ella estuviese preparada.

—Quiero que lleves tú la iniciativa.

—¿Y?

—Quiero sentir la fuerza que has estado conteniendo, y quiero sentirla dentro de mí —habiéndolo confesado soltó una larga espiración, pero antes de que pudiera decidir si se sentía más aliviada u orgullosa, Terry la apartó de su postura.

No supo cómo consiguió hacerlo tan rápidamente, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró tendida de espaldas, mientras él se desnudaba sobre ella, arrojando la camisa y los vaqueros al suelo.

Candy tampoco estaba dispuesta a perder más tiempo. Se sentó y dejó que la camisa rasgada y el sujetador abierto se deslizaran por sus hombros. Ahogo cualquier asomo de vergüenza y se quitó los pantalones. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, levantó la mirada y vio a Terry, preservativo en mano, contemplando su cuerpo desnudo. Pero no tuvo que preocuparse por la modestia, porque su atención estaba centrada en él. En su gran tamaño y dureza masculina…

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró. Se lamió los labios y se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Terry no había estado tan excitado en toda su vida, y la mujer responsable estaba desnuda frente a él. Nunca había visto un cúmulo de contradicciones semejante en una sola persona tan apetecible. En un minuto era la típica damisela sureña, tímida y recatada, y al siguiente era una mujer agresiva y dominante. No sólo quería cumplir sus fantasías, sino que también deseaba cederle el control a él. ¿Quién era la verdadera Candy?

¿Y por qué necesitaba desesperadamente averiguarlo?

Se movió sobre ella hasta que su erección tocó la suave capa de vello púbico y sintió cómo la humedad femenina le mojaba la piel. Cerró los ojos y se empapó de la increíble sensación de aquel momento… el instante previo a la inmersión en aquella fuente de calor que sólo lo aguardaba a él.

Ella le quitó el preservativo y rasgó el envoltorio.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, sosteniendo el preservativo en sus delicadas manos.

Terry no tuvo más remedio que reírse.

—Adelante.

Demonios, podía hacerle todo lo que quisiera y más, con o sin su permiso. El deseo lo estaba volviendo loco.

La determinación se reflejó en la expresión de Candy mientras le colocaba el preservativo en la punta y desenrollaba el látex a lo largo del pene. Sólo su férrea voluntad, y la certeza de que prefería estar dentro de ella impidió que Terry se vaciara en su mano.

—Creo que ya está —dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Terry no podía estar más complacido de que su amante estuviera disfrutando con los preparativos, pero ahora le tocaba a él dominar la situación.

—Levanta las manos.

Ella lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quieres que yo tome la iniciativa y eso es lo que voy a hacer — respondió él con voz áspera.

Candy no preguntó nada más y elevó las manos por encima de la cabeza, y Terry se inclinó hacia delante y le cubrió de tórridos besos los pechos erguidos, antes de pasar a lamerle ávidamente la carne mientras subía en dirección a sus labios. Podría besar a aquella mujer eternamente, pero había necesidades más urgentes que atender, por lo que se separó de ella y levantó el cuerpo. Extendió las manos sobre los muslos de Candy y esperó a que ella lo mirara.

Entonces, sin romper el contacto visual, deslizó un dedo en su interior, separando sus pliegues carnosos. Se dijo a sí mismo que quería asegurarse de que estaba preparada para recibirlo, pero lo que realmente quería era sentirla. Retiró el dedo, empapado, y se frotó el extremo del látex mientras ella seguía ansiosa con la mirada todos sus movimientos, sin bajar los brazos. Por lo visto no sólo le gustaba tener el control; podía acatar órdenes con la misma disposición.

Era una mujer delicada y peculiar, y él se prometió a sí mismo que lo haría despacio y con calma. Con cuidado, empujó el extremo de su pene en el interior de Candy. Ella soltó un largo gemido y fue imposible seguir procediendo con lentitud, pues ella dobló las rodillas y lo hizo avanzar hasta el fondo, demostrándole que quería recibirlo de golpe.

—Dios… —gimió Candy.

—Sí… —murmuró él. Había encontrado el Cielo en la tierra, y apretó la mandíbula para saborear al máximo las sensaciones que lo invadían.

Pero quería que ella también las saboreara, y sólo había una manera de garantizar el pleno contacto hasta el final. Debía ser capaz de empujar tan rápido y fuerte como ella quería, y como él necesitaba.

—Agárrate a las rodillas —le dijo con un guiño—. Va a haber sacudidas.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo que tú digas, Terry. Tú eres el piloto…

Bajó los brazos y se aferró a sus rodillas, manteniendo las piernas separadas y ofreciéndole el acceso total a su interior.

Terry la penetró por completo de una sola embestida y se perdió en el calor de su sexo y la fricción de sus cuerpos mientras encontraban el ritmo adecuado. Colocó los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y empujó cada vez con más fuerza y energía. Candy lo recibía enteramente, aceptándolo hasta el fondo de su sexo mientras movía la pelvis en círculos. Sus gemidos y frenéticas sacudidas indicaban que su orgasmo estaba próximo.

También lo estaba el suyo, y cuando finalmente los dos alcanzaron el orgasmo a la vez, Terry se dejó arrastrar por el placer como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna otra mujer. Nunca.

**Continuara…**

Niñas hermosas mil disculpas por el retraso, le agradezco de corazón sus reviews a gadamigrandchest, LizCarter, Shareli Grandchester, me han animado mucho para continuar, no dejen de hacerlo mil gracias y se la riego corríjanme vale, procurare actualizar cada tercer día sin falta, también mil gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Carly Phillips, este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Hasta El Final**

**Capítulo 4**

Candy se ató el cinturón de la bata de seda y volvió junto al hombre al que había dejado en el salón. Terry estaba sentado en el sofá, vestido únicamente con los vaqueros. Había apagado el vídeo y la televisión. Candy seguía sorprendida, no sólo por la película porno, sino también por la reacción que había tenido a la misma y el abandono de todas sus inhibiciones que había seguido.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo se le volvía a calentar y se ciñó aún más la bata en torno al pecho.

—Es un poco tarde para ser modesta, Pecosa —le dijo Terry, haciendo un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara.

—Tienes razón —admitió ella, sentándose junto a él en el sofá—. Estaba pensando que debes de tener hambre.

Él apoyó el brazo en el respaldo del sofá y le dedicó su sonrisa más devastadora.

—Se podría decir que me has abierto el apetito.

—¿Siempre eres tan incorregible? —preguntó ella, riendo.

—Sólo cuando el público lo merece.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, Chicago tiene las mejores pizzerías del mundo. Si te apetece podemos salir —sugirió. No sabía qué más ofrecerle a aquel hombre con el que tanto había intimado y al que sin embargo tan poco conocía. Y quería saber más de él.

—Prefiero que nos traigan la pizza aquí. Tenemos muy poco tiempo para estar juntos.

Tenía razón. Estaban a viernes por la tarde y él se iba el domingo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él siguió:

—Y preferiría no compartirte con nadie más, ni siquiera con un camarero — dijo, introduciendo los dedos en la bata y acariciándole el hombro. Sus palabras la complacieron tanto como sus caricias.

—Por mí perfecto, siempre que no sea una excusa para evitar que te vean conmigo en público —se burló ella. Le encantaría disfrutar de más intimidad con él.

—Eso mismo. Cualquier hombre que te mirara sería un rival para mí, y no estoy yo para librar ningún duelo —dijo él con un brillo jocoso en la mirada, aunque en su voz se percibía una entonación posesiva que a Candy le encantó.

—Voy a por el menú de las pizzas —se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta—.Vaya, ¿quién podrá ser ahora? —se acercó a la puerta y miró por la mirilla. Soltó un gemido al ver a su ex novio—.

Tenemos problemas.

Terry se levantó y se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Anthony.

—¿Quieres que espere en la otra habitación? — preguntó él, aunque por su tono de voz quedó muy claro que prefería estar presente.

Pero obviamente respetaría su decisión, y ella apreció la sugerencia.

—No te preocupes. Seguramente haya venido a recoger algunas cosas que se dejó.

—¿Como la cinta de vídeo? —preguntó él con sarcasmo.

—Oh, no. Dudo que tenga el valor de pedir eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se la ofrecemos simplemente?

Candy se giró y le dio una ligera cachetada por la burla, pero él le agarró la mano y tiró de ella para besarla apasionadamente. Fue un beso enloquecedor y excitante de lenguas entrelazadas. Un beso que pareció prolongarse indefinidamente hasta que el timbre y los golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron.

—Abre la puerta, Candy. El portero me ha dicho que estás en casa —gritó Anthony, impaciente.

Y el portero debería haberle pedido permiso a ella para dejar entrar a Anthony, pensó Candy.

—Déjalo pasar —sugirió Terry—. Ahora que pareces bien besada…

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Candy, pero tuvo que admitir que a una parte de ella, una parte visceral que siempre había ignorado a favor de los buenos modales, le gustaba la idea de ser sorprendida en su apartamento con un hombre sexy… después de haber hecho el amor.

Le abrió la puerta un iracundo Anthony, que tenía el rostro congestionado y el puño en alto, dispuesto a aporrear otra vez la puerta.

—Has tardado mucho.

—No sabía que debiera seguir viviendo según tu horario —replicó ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me dejé algunas cosas —respondió él, y entró en el apartamento sin ser invitado.

—Te dije que llamaras antes —le recordó, pero Anthony sólo se preocupaba de guardar las formas con sus colegas y amigos, no con ella.

—Estaba por aquí cerca.

Candy se volvió y descubrió que Terry se había ocultado en otra habitación.

Suspiró. No importaba que estuviera bien besada o no, pues Anthony no le había dedicado una segunda mirada. Su único interés era una caja con sus cosas, y por lo visto pensaba que ella la había dejado en el armario del pasillo, pues se detuvo para rebuscar en un interior.

Candy puso los brazos en jarras, irritada porque la tratara como si fuese invisible en su propia casa.

—Anthony, tú ya no vives aquí. No puedes entrar avasallando de esa manera como si ésta fuera tu casa.

—Creía que era mi empresa es la que sigue pagando la hipoteca. Y ahora, ¿dónde están mis cosas?

Candy apretó los dientes.

—No creo que esa excusa sirviera ante un juez.

Anthony la ignoró y abrió la puerta del armario, sólo para cerrarla con un portazo a los dos segundos.

—Ya has oído a la dama —dijo Terry, quien parecía haber decidido tomar el control.

Al oír aquella voz masculina, Anthony se giró rápidamente.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Terry, que seguía desnudo de cintura para arriba, se cruzó de brazos y clavó la mirada en Anthony.

—Soy el hombre a quien ella ha invitado a su casa —miró a Anthony de arriba abajo—. No como tú.

Candy se mordió el interior de la mejilla, disfrutando con aquel despliegue de testosterona pura.

Anthony se volvió hacia ella.

—Candy, ya sé que te he hecho daño, pero traerte a un desconocido… No imaginé que pudieras caer tan bajo. A tus padres los vas a matar del disgusto.

Candy se encogió al oír su acusación, y más aún sabiendo que Anthony había escogido deliberadamente sus palabras para atacarla en su punto más débil. Sus padres apenas habían tolerado que se fuera a vivir con él. Únicamente lo habían permitido porque aceptaban a Anthony como yerno, y porque él los había convencido con su facilidad de palabra. Si supieran que estaba teniendo una aventura sexual, su madre se encerraría en su habitación con una jaqueca y su padre… Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle a Anthony, Terry la agarró de la mano y le acarició la palma con el pulgar, recordándole todo lo bueno que había en su relación, por breve que ésta fuera.

—Mira, Dagwood, no tienes ni idea del tiempo que hace que conozco a Candy ni de lo que hay entre nosotros —dijo, acercándose a Anthony—. Y tampoco quieras saber lo que puede haber entre tú y yo —añadió, apretando la mano de Candy en un gesto de apoyo que ella agradeció enormemente.

Anthony frunció el ceño.

—Quiero mis cosas.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Podrías haberte ahorrado el viaje si hubieras llamado como te pedí. Las llevé al trastero. No quería tenerlas en casas.

—Pero sabías que iba a venir por ellas —dijo él, acostumbrado como estaba a que Candy lo obedeciera en todo.

—Y tú sabías que estabas comprometido, pero eso no te impidió relegarme a un último plano. Diría que estamos en paz —declaró ella, frotándose las manos. La avergonzaba admitir lo deliciosa que le resultaba la venganza.

Especialmente con Terry a su lado.

—Has cambiado, Candy —dijo Anthony, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza en un gesto más irritante de lo que ella recordaba—. Tus padres no estarán nada contentos.

—Pues no se lo digas —sugirió Terry.

—Tarde o temprano descubrirán que hemos acabado. No importa quién se lo diga —dijo Candy—. Y tienes razón, Anthony. He cambiado. Lo suficiente para que no me importe lo que piensen de mí —pronunció cada palabra con orgullo y convicción, a pesar de las repercusiones.

Terry le sonrió, tan complacido como ella, y llevó a Anthony hacia la puerta.

Candy lo observó, fascinada. Terry era un caballero en más aspectos de los que un hombre como Anthony podría comprender, o incluso sus padres, con toda su aparente cortesía. Terry era un caballero en el corazón, donde únicamente importaba.

La educación refinada no hacía a un ser humano más decente. Terry llevaba la decencia en el interior.

Y en el exterior tampoco había comparación posible entre Terry y Anthony. Su ex novio era rubio, más delgado y pálido que Terry, y el chico de oro de Savannah parecía perdido al lado de su piloto.

Su piloto, en sólo una tarde, había sacado su lado más atrevido y le había demostrado que tenía más valor y confianza en sí misma de lo que nunca había imaginado. Lo suficiente para afrontar la decepción que sin duda se llevaría su familia cuando se enteraran de su ruptura. Pero ¿era lo bastante valiente para valerse por sí sola?

—¡Anthony, espera! —lo llamó, antes de que Terry pudiera cerrar la puerta tras él.

—Lo siento, pero no vas a convencerme, Candy. Tengo que hablar con María y George —dijo Anthony—. Querrán saber que has caído en una espiral de degradación moral. Te llevarán de vuelta a casa o te enviarán de vacaciones a algún sitio hasta que se olvide este incidente.

—No, imbécil —se oyó a sí misma espetar—. Olvidas tu cinta —dijo. Sacó la película porno del vídeo y corrió a dársela con una sonrisa.

Rojo como un tomate, Anthony agarró la cinta y se marchó echó una furia.

Terry cerró la puerta.

—Idiota —masculló.

—Ni que lo digas —corroboró Candy con una sonrisa—. No creía que me sentiría con ganas de celebrar la marcha de Anthony, pero esto ha sido increíble —se echó a reír y empezó a dar vueltas con los brazos extendidos.

Nunca había experimentado una sensación de libertad tan exquisita.

—¿Te has divertido? —preguntó él, echando el cerrojo.

—¡Demonios, claro que sí! Y se lo debo a él —sacudió la cabeza, sorprendida—.

No es que a Anthony le importe que yo esté con otro. A fin de cuentas, él me engañó primero. Pero la cara que puso cuando te vio y cuando le di la cinta… no tiene precio.

Los ojos de Terry brillaron de regocijo y comprensión.

—Lo has humillado delante de otro hombre. Eso es tan efectivo como patearle el trasero —le aseguró él, estrechándola entre sus brazos—. Puedes sentirte orgullosa, Candy. Le has demostrado que no te venció.

—Sí, eso he hecho, ¿verdad? —dijo ella, riendo—. Y además se me ha abierto el apetito —lo llevó hacia el salón, donde había dejado los menús. Acordaron pedir una pizza vegetariana y Candy llamó por teléfono para encargarla.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, estaban comiendo en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Terry tendría que irse dentro de unas horas, pero Candy se negaba a pensar en eso ahora. No cuando estaba más relajada de lo que nunca había estado, ni siquiera durante las comidas con su familia o a solas con Anthony. A Terry no le importaba qué tenedor usara primero, o que no usara ninguno en absoluto o no se pusiera la servilleta en el regazo. Poco a poco iba despojándose de las reglas que había respetado toda su vida, y éstas cada vez tenían menos importancia.

Terry había aparecido en el momento más oportuno y ella nunca lo olvidaría, ni a él ni aquel fin de semana tan emocionante que le había dado.

Terry contempló cómo Candy devoraba su pizza con deleite, chupándose la salsa de los dedos antes de dar el siguiente bocado. El encuentro con su ex la había acelerado, y era muy estimulante verla desbordada de adrenalina.

Apartó la caja de la pizza y se apoyó en los codos.

—Háblame de tu familia. ¿Por qué Dagwood los usó como medida de presión para hacerte daño? —le preguntó, violando la regla sagrada de sus aventuras al indagar en la vida privada de su amante.

Una aventura debía ser sólo eso, sencilla y sin ninguna dificultad para romper.

Pero la atracción que sentía hacia aquella mujer era demasiado fuerte para limitarlo al plano físico. No que la interacción física no fuera espectacular, que ciertamente lo era, pero por desgracia no le resultaba suficiente.

—No te gustaría saberlo, créeme —dijo ella, obviamente avergonzada por la pregunta.

—Sí quiero saberlo, créeme —insistió él. Extendió la mano y esperó hasta que ella unió la palma a la suya—. Quiero saber qué te ha llevado a esta situación. Qué ha sido lo que nos ha juntado.

Ella se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

—Bueno, como podrás imaginar, tengo una familia autoritaria y controladora.

Tienen ciertas… expectativas, y esperaban que yo las cumpliera. Mis hermanas ya lo han hecho. Mis padres no tienen ningún problema con ellas —apartó la mirada al recordar—. Pero no quería ser como mi madre ni como mis hermanas —se palpó vigorosamente el corazón—. Así que en vez de casarme muy joven y con la persona escogida por mi padre, siempre encontraba algún fallo en los pretendientes que me buscaban.

Terry sacudió la cabeza.

—Todo eso me parece muy anticuado.

Candy se echó a reír.

—«Anticuada» es la palabra que mejor define a mi familia. Y a todos los amigos de mis padres. Venimos de una sociedad muy elitista. Y por mucho que me decía a mí misma que la aceptaba, en realidad me rebelaba. Rechazaba a todos los hombres que me presentaban. Mi familia me acusaba de ser muy exigente. Yo lo llamo ser selectiva —se levantó y se puso a limpiar la mesa.

Sin pensarlo, Terry también se levantó para ayudarla.

—Personalmente, no creo que debas casarte con alguien sólo por hacer feliz a tu familia. Y tu familia no debería esperar que te conformes con un hombre que no te hace feliz —dobló la caja de cartón por la mitad y la metió en la bolsa de basura que ella sostenía—. Deja que tire eso en el incinerador y seguiremos hablando.

Mientras se llevaba la basura por el pasillo, se permitió pensar por primera vez en el hombre con el que Candy se había comprometido. Un hombre acostumbrado al lujo y a todo de lo que Terry había carecido en su infancia, pero un hombre sin personalidad, que no asumía la responsabilidad de sus actos, que humillaba a una mujer si eso lo hacía sentirse mejor a los ojos de los demás.

Era indigno de una mujer como Candy, y Terry se alegraba de que ella hubiera roto con él, aunque fuera un proceso doloroso.

Ella también se alegraba, de eso no había duda. Tal vez lo hubiera aceptado a él por despecho, y él tal vez había aceptado la invitación de una desconocida para tener sexo, pero en unas pocas horas los dos habían llegado mucho más lejos.

Volvió al apartamento y cerró la puerta. Candy había acabado de limpiar la cocina y había apagado las luces. Sólo el tenue resplandor de una lámpara le iluminaba el camino. Al entrar en el salón, encontró la bata de seda que Candy había llevado puesta. Lo interpretó como una invitación, y cuando se agachó para recogerla del suelo se detuvo y se llevó la seda al rostro. Al inhalar la fragancia de Candy se excitó al instante, antes de dirigirse hacia el dormitorio que aún no había visto. Colgó la bata en el pomo de la puerta y cruzó el umbral.

—¿Candy?

—Estoy aquí —respondió ella, emergiendo de una puerta… con un body negro de seda.

La prenda ofrecía un contraste increíble con su pelo rubio y piel blanca. Los tirantes se entrecruzaban en los hombros. Un corpiño de encaje transparente le cubría los pechos, revelando los pezones puntiagudos y la carne suculenta. Terry bajó la mirada.

Tenía el vientre al descubierto, una visión irresistiblemente tentadora que le hizo la boca agua. Y más abajo, el encaje cubría sus secretos femeninos, pero el triángulo de vello rubio era visible bajo la tela semitransparente.

Terry estaba más excitado de lo que nunca hubiera creído posible, pero sabía que no habían acabado la conversación y que había mucho que deseaba saber sobre aquella mujer.

Dio un paso adelante.

—No te pareces a ninguna solterona que haya conocido en mi vida.

—Vaya… gracias, Terry.

—De nada.

Ella le indicó con el dedo que se acercara, imitando el gesto que él había hecho antes. El deseo ardía en sus ojos y su lenguaje corporal expresaba claramente una invitación.

—¿Cómo acabaste viniendo a Chicago? —le preguntó él mientras se acercaba.

Tenía que enterarse de lo más posible en el menor tiempo posible.

Candy se sentó en la cama y se arrastró con movimientos deliberadamente seductores sobre la colcha color crema.

—Anthony es abogado —explicó, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, tentándolo por un segundo fugaz con el atisbo de su carne desnuda—. Lo pusieron a cargo de una nueva oficina en Chicago, así que nos instalamos aquí. La boda también iba a celebrarse aquí.

—¿Y tu familia lo aceptó? —preguntó él, bajándose la cremallera y bajándose los vaqueros.

Candy asintió.

—Mi madre estaba tan contenta de que finalmente hubiera encontrado a un hombre, que aceptó lo que fuera —dijo, palmeando el colchón, junto a ella.

Terry se desprendió de los vaqueros con un puntapié y se acostó en la cama. La colcha estaba tan fría como ardiente estaba su piel.

—¿Cuántos años tienes para que estuvieran tan impacientes por buscarte marido?

—¿Cuántos aparento? —preguntó ella con una media sonrisa.

—Ésa es una pregunta trampa, cariño. Y me niego a responderla por temor a meterme en problemas.

Ella abrió el cajón de la mesilla y hurgó en su interior. Terry pensó que estaría buscando un preservativo, y con la vista de su trasero apenas cubierto por la fina capa de encaje sintió que estaba más que preparado para usarlo.

—Tengo veinticinco —dijo ella, al tiempo que se volvía hacia él con el cinturón de su bata en la mano.

Él arqueó una ceja, bastante seguro de lo que Candy tenía pensado. Semejante posibilidad hizo que le resultara extremadamente difícil mantener la conversación.

—¿Y con sólo veinticinco años tus padres se preocupaban de que tuvieras una aventura por miedo a un escándalo?

—Oh, sí —dijo ella, asintiendo seriamente—. Si mi madre hubiera descubierto que yo no era virgen, habría enviado a mi padre en busca del pobre Tom Stevens con una escopeta.

—¿Y eso no habría sido un escándalo aún mayor? —preguntó él.

—Un escándalo aceptable siempre que acabara en matrimonio —arrugó la nariz en una mueca de disgusto—. Es difícil explicar la forma de pensar que tienen mis padres si no lo has vivido —soltó un suspiro dramático.

Tenía razón, pensó Terry. Él había salido de un barrio que era un escándalo en sí mismo, de modo que no podía entenderlo.

—¿Y si no les hubiera gustado el hombre en cuestión? ¿Habría usado tu padre la escopeta? —le preguntó riendo, pero en el fondo hablaba en serio. Después de conocer a Dagwood, podía imaginarse la reacción de los padres de Candy si sospecharan que un hombre iba detrás de su hija.

Era una posibilidad a la que él nunca tendría que enfrentarse, puesto que el domingo volvería a California. Faltaban menos de dos días. Entonces, ¿por qué la idea de esa desaprobación familiar le carcomía la garganta?

Candy tiró de los extremos del cinturón. El ruido sacó a Terry de sus pensamientos.

—Tranquilo, Terry. Mi padre no va a ir por ti para obligarte a que te cases.

—¿Porque yo no cumpliría con sus expectativas, quizá?

Ella lo miró, tan sorprendida por la pregunta como él. Habían pasado años desde que su pasado lo incomodara, y le fastidiaba que volviera a pasarle justo ahora. Por culpa de una mujer.

Aquella mujer.

—¿Terry? —lo llamó ella, dándose cuenta de que debía andarse con cuidado al tantear sus sentimientos. No sabía mucho de él, pero agradeció comprobar que también podía ser vulnerable. Y agradeció también la posibilidad de demostrarle que podía confiar en ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él bruscamente.

—Cumples con todas mis expectativas —le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Cuando rechazaba a los hombres que sus padres le buscaban, siempre se decía que tendría que ver al mismo hombre en su cama todos los días. Y, por muy arraigados que tuviera los valores sureños, quería que al menos su marido la excitara. Anthony había sido un buen partido, pero se había quedado corto. El sexo no había sido ni mucho menos espectacular, y ni siquiera la había hecho sentirse deseada. Aun así, había cedido a las presiones de su familia y había aceptado la proposición de Anthony. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido una estúpida.

—¿Y cuáles son esas expectativas? —le preguntó Terry—. ¿Qué es lo que soy?

—Eres todo un caballero —dijo ella. Se lo había demostrado aquella noche, antes y durante la visita de Anthony. Candy se apoyó en las rodillas frente a él. Quería que escuchara lo especial que era—. Aparte de que eres terriblemente atractivo, sexy y que me excitas como nadie. Y por si eso no te resulta suficiente, sabes cómo acatar órdenes. Levanta las manos.

Terry obedeció, sin apartar la mirada de ella ni cuestionar su orden.

Candy le colocó las manos junto al cabecero de hierro y le ató las muñecas con el cinturón. Los dos sabían que él podría liberarse fácilmente si quisiera.

Pero ¿qué tendría eso de divertido?

**Continuara…**

**Presiosas les agradezco de corazón que me sigan y sobre todo sus reviews a LizCarter, gadamigrandchest, Shareli Grandchester, mil gracias y les platico también para las que me piden historias con los otros galanes, ya está en línea El Destructor con Stear y Paty es la cuarta adaptación de la serie de Vikingos espero le den una oportunidad y la lean, ya terminando El Destructor les subiré la ultima de esta saga con Archie, también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Carly Phillips, este FanFiction es sin fin de lucro solo con el ánimo de entretener.

**Hasta El Final**

**Capítulo 5**

Candy lo tenía justo donde lo quería, y maldito fuera si a él a no le gustaba estar allí. Disfrutaba de la expresión decidida que brillaba en los ojos de Candy y del modo en que se había hecho con el control de la situación. Aunque, naturalmente, el regocijo se acabó en cuanto ella se transformó en una depredadora sexual y todo lo que pudo pensar fue en lo que tenía intención de hacerle.

—Has sido muy bueno conmigo, Terry. Has sido muy amable, me has ayudado a enfrentarme a Anthony y todo eso siendo tú —le dijo ella con una sonrisa que alcanzó el corazón de Terry.

Rápidamente, se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Lo único que los separaba era la dura erección de Terry.

—Es hora de devolverte el favor —siguió ella. Lo agarró con ambas manos y él apretó la mandíbula, intentando concentrarse para no ceder a la sensación. Aún no…

Había aprendido mucho de ella, y había compartido más con Candy que con ninguna otra mujer. Pero, a causa de la traición de Dagwood y la consiguiente rebelión de Candy contra su pasado, ella no lo veía más que como una aventura de fin de semana. Tal vez fuera aquello lo que le hacía pensar que ella era la primera mujer que podría hacerle desear más.

Y, para empezar, preferiría que cualquier favor que fuera a devolverle estuviera basado en algo más que la mera necesidad física. Pero cuando ella empezó a masturbarlo a un ritmo constante, deslizando la palma a lo largo de su pene erguido en toda su longitud, supo que las reflexiones tendrían que esperar. La mano de Candy resbalaba hacia arriba y abajo, incrementando el calor y la intensidad con la fricción de la piel.

Ahogó un gemido y levantó las caderas para intentar acelerar el ritmo, pero con las muñecas atadas sus movimientos eran muy limitados y fue incapaz de conseguir nada.

—Relájate —le dijo ella suavemente—. Te prometo que vas a sentirte muy bien.

Era un ángel, pero vestido para el pecado. Agitó su rubia melena en un movimiento calculado y seductor y agachó la cabeza, más y más cerca de la erección hasta que a Terry no le quedó ninguna duda de lo que pretendía.

Apretó los dientes, sabiendo que si lo tocaba no podría aguantar más. Cuando los labios de Candy rozaron la punta de su miembro, sus temores se vieron confirmados. Soltó un largo siseo, pero ella no mostró la menor clemencia y separó los labios para introducirse el pene en la boca.

—Dios… —murmuró él cuando la lengua de Candy recorrió su sexo erecto.

A partir de ahí la escalada de placer físico lo dominó por completo, y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al cabecero mientras ella lo torturaba con la boca y posteriormente con las manos. Usando la humedad que había creado con sus labios, lo frotó rápidamente con las palmas, llevándolo al límite de su resistencia. Terry se corcoveó y convulsionó, el cuerpo se le apretó en una tensión infinita y finalmente lo cubrió la gloriosa oleada del éxtasis.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, aún respirando con dificultad, Candy estaba desatándole las manos.

—Podrías haberte liberado en cualquier momento, pero no lo has hecho —le dijo, sorprendida.

—Sabía que querías dominar la situación.

Ella arrojó el cinturón al extremo de la cama.

—Y yo sabía que acatarías mis órdenes sin rechistar.

—Ah… y me gané mi justo premio —apoyó la cabeza contra el cabecero y la miró.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión honesta.

—Nunca había hecho algo así —admitió.

Lo había pillado desprevenido. Dos veces. Porque cuando ella había iniciado los juegos de sumisión, él había asumido que quería tener el control de su propio placer. Pero en vez de eso se había apropiado del suyo.

Y ahora esa revelación…

—¿Nunca?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ni siquiera con…?

—No. ¿Se me ha notado? —preguntó, bajando la mirada.

En aquel momento, como si hubiera recibido un impacto en la garganta, Terry supo que se había enamorado de aquella mujer de una manera que excedía todo lo que hubiera sentido antes o que hubiera creído posible.

—No, Pecosa. Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. Has estado increíble.

—Vaya, es bueno saberlo —dijo ella. Se apartó el pelo del rostro y empezó a masajearle las muñecas, en un claro intento por mantenerse ocupada y así no tener que enfrentarse a él ni a su propia vergüenza.

Su repentina timidez contrastaba fuertemente con la mujer sexy del body de seda. Sus contradicciones intrigaban a Terry, quien sabía que nunca podría aburrirse con ella.

Nunca había creído que pudiera enamorarse a primera vista, pero ahora no tenía más remedio que aceptar la evidencia. Ella lo había enloquecido desde que la viera en Divine Events, y todo lo que había visto y aprendido desde entonces había cimentado la primera impresión y había consolidado sus sentimientos.

—¿Sabes lo que más deseo ahora? —le preguntó, agarrándole las manos.

—No —respondió ella, mordiéndose el labio.

—Quiero darte placer a ti. Quiero desnudarte y devorarte hasta que grites de gozo y luego quiero hacerte el amor hasta que grites más aún. Ah, y yo también quiero atarte —añadió, arqueando una ceja en espera de una respuesta, aunque sabía muy bien cuál sería. Después de todo, ella había demostrado estar a la altura del desafío.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso —dijo ella con su inusual acento sureño.

Estaba dispuesta y ansiosa por probarlo. Y para demostrarlo, agarró el cinturón de seda y se lo arrojó a Terry sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —le preguntó, ofreciéndole las manos con las palmas hacia arriba—. Adelante.

Él sonrió y empezó a atarla. Nunca había pensado mucho en el amor, sólo en mantener ese estilo de vida viajero que tanto significaba para él, la vida a la que su padre había renunciado. Él no quería acabar asfixiado del mismo modo. Las mujeres siempre le habían supuesto problemas. Para él, una mujer significaba quedarse en casa y olvidarse de los sueños.

A primera vista, Candy parecía el tipo de mujer que le exigiría un sacrificio semejante, pero ella era demasiado atenta y comprensiva. Se preguntó si finalmente había encontrado a alguien que pudiera aceptar y comprender sus necesidades e ilusiones. Y se preguntó también si ella querría algo así.

Un vistazo al reloj le recordó que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. Pero el instinto le decía que todo era posible, y él siempre confiaba en su instinto. Al fin y al cabo, estaba empezando a conocerla.

Ahora era el momento de que ella conociera más de él. En cuanto él le devolviera el favor y la subiera adonde ella acababa de llevarlo. Al Cielo y de nuevo a la tierra.

Candy estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, vestida únicamente con la ligera bata de seda que apenas le daba calor. Terry estaba duchándose y preparándose para marcharse, y ella tenía más frío del que debería tener. Lo cual era escalofriante, teniendo en cuenta que sólo hacía un par de horas que lo conocía.

Terry salió del cuarto de baño envuelto en una nube de vapor. Se había puesto unos bóxers y se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Ella lo recorrió con la mirada, apreciando su físico masculino una vez más.

—Si me sigues mirando así, conseguirás que me pierda la cena de ensayo —le dijo él con un guiño.

—No me importaría en absoluto —admitió ella, soltando un exagerado suspiro—. Pero te echarían de menos —tanto como ella lo echaría de menos a él cuando se marchara—. Háblame de ese amigo tuyo que se casa —le pidió, intentando mantener una conversación despreocupada para no pensar en el calor que se arremolinaba en su interior.

—¿Stear? —Preguntó él, agachándose para sacar la ropa de su bolsa—. Éramos compañeros en la escuela de vuelo. Dos chicos impulsivos que se morían de impaciencia por volar —se levantó con las ropas en la mano—. Para mí volar significaba la libertad. Casi dejé el pellejo para pagarme la universidad, desempeñando toda clase de trabajos. Estaba decidido a tener estudios, por si acaso el sueño de convertirme en piloto resultara ser inalcanzable. Pero no fue así y seguí trabajando duro para conseguir mi titulación —se encogió de hombros—.

Entonces conocí a Stear. Congeniamos inmediatamente. Era lógico, considerando que ambos procedíamos de clases trabajadoras y nadie nos había regalado nada —enseguida puso una mueca, dándose cuenta de su error—. Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Sigue, cariño. Sé muy bien quién soy y lo que soy.

Él sonrió tímidamente.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso, mi padre era un camionero al que le encantaba estar en la carretera, pero mi madre no soportaba perderlo de vista, así que renunció a su libertad a cambio de un trabajo como administrativo en la misma empresa que lo había contratado como conductor —se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras seguía relatando su historia—. A mi padre casi lo mató quedarse sentado en un escritorio, y por mucho que quisiera a su familia, siempre nos guardó rencor por haberlo obligado a tomar esa drástica decisión.

—Debió de ser muy duro para ti.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—Lo fue. Y supongo que decidí a una edad muy temprana que yo nunca renunciaría a mi libertad —hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos. La química ardía entre ellos—. A menos que sea por una mujer hermosa motivada únicamente por la seducción —dijo en voz baja y profunda.

Ella soltó una carcajada por el doble sentido de sus palabras, pero éstas siguieron resonando en su cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana, preguntándose cuál sería la perspectiva del mundo que Terry tendría desde la cabina de un avión. El atractivo que ejercía esa clase de libertad debía de ser muy poderoso. Después de pasarse años acatando las imposiciones de los demás, comprendía las necesidades y motivaciones de Terry.

—Así que encontraste tu libertad al convertirte en piloto.

Él asintió.

—Creía que Stear también. Pero me equivoqué, ya que dejó su trabajo como piloto y se instaló en Chicago con la que ahora va a ser su mujer.

—A cada uno lo suyo —comentó ella. Miró el reloj y vio que se estaba haciendo tarde—. Deberías vestirte.

—Lo haré, pero antes quería hablarte de algo. La cena de ensayo de esta noche va a ser muy informal —señaló los pantalones chinos color caqui y el polo granate que tenía en la mano.

Ella se recostó en las almohadas.

—Suena bien —murmuró tontamente, sin saber qué más decir.

—Supongo, pero no conoceré a casi ninguno de los presentes, y… —la voz se le quebró—. Ven conmigo —pronunció al fin, tomándola completamente por sorpresa.

Candy se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinado.

—Yo… no estoy invitada —dijo, valiéndose de su educación sureña como excusa.

—Te estoy invitando yo. Stear me dijo que llevara a quien quisiera si estaba saliendo con alguien. En su momento no estaba viendo a nadie, pero ahora sí — declaró, como si las cosas entre ellos fueran así de simples. Los ojos le brillaban de promesas y esperanza.

Ella no quería frustrar sus expectativas, pero todo iba demasiado rápido. Tenía miedo de lo que sentía por aquel hombre. Ni siquiera le había contado a su familia lo de su reciente ruptura y ya estaba enamorándose de un desconocido al que había cazado en una agencia organizadora de bodas.

No estaba avergonzada de Terry. Únicamente estaba temerosa de sus propios sentimientos.

—Ojala pudiera, pero…

Él se inclinó hacia ella y le puso una mano en la pierna. Una flecha de fuego le traspasó la piel, los pezones se le endurecieron y un caudal de humedad le empapó la entrepierna. Con qué facilidad la excitaba… Y con qué rapidez le había llegado al corazón.

—Vamos, Candy. No tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos, así que ¿por qué no aprovecharlo al máximo? —le preguntó.

—Ojalá pudiera —repitió ella, plegando las piernas y abrazándose las rodillas.

Quería apartarse lo más posible del tacto de Terry y, por mucho que le doliera, de sus intenciones—. Pero… no puedo —se obligó a expulsar las palabras del fondo de su garganta.

—Querrás decir que no quieres —dijo él. Se irguió. Y se levantó de la cama—.

Qué demonios. Se suponía que sólo iba a ser una aventura, ¿verdad? Ha sido una estupidez por mi parte presionarte para algo más —espetó, y se encerró en el cuarto de baño para vestirse.

Candy tragó saliva, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho y la garganta.

Las cosas no deberían haber salido así. Y sin embargo allí estaba, invadida por un conflicto de emociones más intensas de las que había sentido cuando Anthony rompió el compromiso y admitió que la había estado engañando. Aferró la colcha con los dedos y apretó con fuerza los párpados.

Permaneció con los ojos cerrados hasta que oyó cómo Terry salía del baño, arrebatadoramente atractivo con su atuendo informal, oliendo deliciosamente a colonia y con una expresión de decepción en los ojos. Una expresión que ella no había visto hasta entonces, ya que desde que se habían conocido su mirada había sido ardiente y apasionada. El cambio le resultó odiosamente frío, pero reconoció que ella era la causante.

—Tengo que irme —dijo. Con la bolsa en la mano, se acercó a la cama—. Ha sido estupendo, cariño —sin pedirle permiso, se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso largo e intenso.

Candy no tenía derecho a hacerlo, pero aun así separó los labios y avivó la pasión del contacto físico, de modo que cuando Terry se retiró finalmente, ambos respiraban con dificultad.

—Eres un cúmulo de contradicciones, pero lo entiendo —dijo él.

—¿Lo entiendes? —preguntó ella alzando las cejas.

Él asintió.

—Soy yo el que siempre ha estado luchando por mantener su libertad, ¿recuerdas?

Candy se obligó a sonreír.

—Sí, creo que sí —dijo. También se daba cuenta de que él la estaba sacando del apuro, lo cual le agradeció—. Que lo pases bien esta noche.

—Lo haré —respondió él, irguiéndose en toda su estatura.

—¿Dónde te alojas? Te lo pregunto porque si no has reservado habitación en ningún hotel, este lado de la cama es tuyo —le ofreció, palmeando el colchón al tiempo que se preparaba para el mismo rechazo que ella le había dado.

Terry se echó a reír.

—¿Quién no quiere ser visto en público con quién? —preguntó, burlándose de las palabras que Candy había formulado horas antes. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Te prometo que no es por eso —alegó. No estaba preparada para admitir que había algo más íntimo entre ellos. El sexo era una cosa; asistir a una cena como pareja era algo completamente distinto. Pero se estaba engañando a sí misma, porque la verdad era que se sentía demasiado abrumada para enfrentarse a sus emociones.

Tenía la esperanza de que un poco de espacio la ayudara a poner en orden sus sentimientos.

—Lo sé —dijo él. Dio dos pasos hacia la puerta, pero se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente—. ¿Te importa si dejo mi bolsa aquí?

Ella suspiró aliviada al comprobar que su tiempo juntos aún no había terminado. Pero cuando Terry se marchó, llevándose las llaves de casa y dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos, sintió una soledad que no había experimentando ni siquiera con la marcha de Anthony.

Era un desastre, pero tenía que organizarse sin perder más tiempo. Necesitaba descubrir quién era antes de permitirse sentir algo por otro hombre. Pero a medida que transcurría la noche larga y solitaria, se vio obligada a admitir que ya sentía algo.

Algo más profundo de lo que nunca había creído posible.

**Continuara…**

Hermosas mil disculpas por el atraso tuve algunos problemillas, les prometo evitar los retrasos y de corazón les doy las gracias por seguirme y por sus reviews a Edeny Grandchester, LizCarte, sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir mil gracias por leer, también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P


End file.
